gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sparrowsong
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Glee Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I did read your story, and I LOVED it!! It was so sweet! And a little sad too. It was perfect. Thank-you for joining that. SallyPerson 18:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Song! :) How's life? :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 18:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Amazing!! I got a real Yankees cap!!! But it doesn't turn me invisible. :( Kyra Daughter of Apollo 19:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) TBE? Sorry, I suck at those sometimes. :( Kyra Daughter of Apollo 19:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I haven't read the Red Pyramid yet. :( Kyra Daughter of Apollo 19:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) PS... They are WICKED AWESOME!!! XD PSS... Uh... I don't know... The Gift of a Friend? I don't know. PSSS... Later, she should... Like... Terri talks to her or something... I don't know... my imagination has been failing lately. :P Oh, that's a good idea! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 19:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG!! LOL!! XD That's wicked! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Name Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Typo, on PJOFF, I guess. I'll fix that. Sorry for any confusion :/ Thalia Daughter Of Nemesis 17:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait to read it. I'm trying, I really am. I have a story in mind but the character is, like, just a fan character and it's awkward and all XD I'll see what I can do Thalia Daughter Of Nemesis 17:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ack. Well that kinda sucks. I have a few stories like that though, haha Thalia Daughter Of Nemesis 17:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll read it now. It sounds really cool :) What's editor again? Thalia Daughter Of Nemesis 22:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds pretty cool. I like the idea. Thanks. Thalia Daughter Of Nemesis 22:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome, no problem. Thalia Daughter Of Nemesis 22:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I just have tonnes of homework D: Sorry, I'll work on things now, I guess. Thalia Daughter Of Nemesis 18:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry. I like, forgot about this place for some time xD And I was caught up in grad and all that. I can't work right now because I'm extremely tired and need to, like, shower and go relax. G'night. Přemýšlejte o tom název 01:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still here, I just don't know what to write. :P SallyPerson 01:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I did. It's really good. I like it :D Přemýšlejte o tom název 01:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: LOL You're welcome. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 17:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL thanks. Like her picture? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 17:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That's a pic of me from February! LOL. Hey, once I create their pages, can you make Sims pics for her friends? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 17:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL thanks and here are the descriptions: Tiara: pale skin, long curly brown hair, tall, blue eyes Penelope: Short, not very skinny, long wavy dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, frekles Irene: tall, long light brown hair, side bangs, green eyes ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 17:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) She's so pretty! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 18:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL awesome. Penelope looks cool! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 18:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) You're amazing! They're so awesome! So, any suggestions for meh story? I already have a budding romance I'm working on. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 18:32, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I have to ask you an un-Glee related question. What are your favorite Ev songs? Mine: 1. Going Under 2. Like You 3. Lacrymosa 4. Your Star 5. Good Enough 6. Understanding (Evanescence EP) I think its wierd that we both love Ev and Glee because of how unrelated they both are lol! Oadame81 03:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry if you aren't on anymore, but I downloaded what i needed and got the stupid editor to work again lol. It's scary. Not that i had to download anything, that those are like my favorite songs too... Oadame81 05:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'll get on that. Přemýšlejte o tom název 06:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Pic Request Can you make a Sim that looks like http://my.pho.to/gabgalrox/s1/images/12qjkwn/image.jpg? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 14:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Thanks again. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 16:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I am an admin over at the Glee TV show wiki. I just wanted to let you know that (if its alright of course) I will be making a blog asking users to put all of there fan-fic materiel here because there are a lot of people putting fan-fics onto blogs. So.. Thats about it! Only 3 days till Christmas '''and I am still more excited for Doctor Who than the presents 21:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Question Can anyone put pages on this wiki? I'm working on a Glee Fanfiction - it's not published yet - and want to make a character page. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC)